BeLIEve
by Blood Starved
Summary: She's the new secretary of a Mr. Seto Kaiba. Things happen, she had feelings, haha, read it.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't care if your world is endin' today, because I wasn't invited to it anyway..." A rather dark voice began, each word leaving her mouth with practiced ease. One couldn't say that the voice was bad, as she pulled off that drawl quite well. "You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart, but I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art." The familiar jingle of the bell sounded, telling her that someone entered. The words that flowed from her mouth almost mechanically stopped immediately, the headphones still plugged into her ears but the volume turned down a good amount, just enough so she could hear words that were spoken to her and the music all the same.  
"Hello there, welcome to KIA Inc., is there anything I can do for you?" She questioned in a sickly sweet voice, a fake smile forced onto her lips, once more one of the many over practiced actions she'd perfected.  
"I have a meeting with Miss Kawasaki at 2:30, I'd appreciate if you told her I'm here." That fake smile was sent straight back at her, causing the smile to drop from the girl's face.  
"I'm sorry, but, ma'am, you are fifteen minutes late, Miss Kawasaki no longer wishes to speak with you because of such. She told me to tell you that if you cannot bother to show up to your first meeting with her, than you are not worth her time. Have a good day, ma'am." The little name-tag that was pinned above her right breast read Thirteen, which was obviously her name, hence the name-tag. Now replacing that frown with a semi-twisted grin, her lips curled up mockingly and an amused sparkle in her eyes. With this she turned up the volume on her iPod Video, now playing was 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed. Aww... she'd missed the entire song of 'sAINT' by Marilyn Manson. What a bummer... If only that damned lady hadn't barged in.  
Her head lightly rocked to the beat of the music, her lips murmuring the lyrics in that every so dark voice that she had perfected. Nimbly did she sort through documents, once in awhile typing new information into the program on her computer.  
You see, Thirteen is the personal secretary of Miss Kawasaki herself, the CEO of KIA Incorporated, which was actually a Designer Company. Their clothing was expensive, and only the wealthy could afford their products, and oh boy, that brought in a lot of sales. Even Thirteen herself owned a wardrobe with consisted of nothing but KIA brand clothing. You're wondering what KIA stands for, aren't you? Well, we'll just get to that later, now won't we?

Thirteen minutes passes, oh, how ironic. Her entire focus was on her job, and she had failed to notice the presense that had been standing before her for the last three minutes until the deep 'Ahem' sounded, shaking her from her world of music and work. Quickly did she painfully rip the headphones from her ears, as she snapped her head up, obviously scared out of her wits. Her cheeks seemed to be on fire, the heat spreading over them rapidly. Did I mention she was also embarassed?  
"M-Mr. Eloton! I wasn't expecting you for another..." Thirteen's purple eyes shot down to the little digital clock that sat beside her computer. 2:59:30, "Thirty seconds... I expect you're here for a meeting with Miss Kawasaki, yes?" That sickly sweet tone returned to her voice, that smile reappearing. The only reply she recieved from the mysterious man was a nod, and he looked away quickly, as if Thirteen wasn't even worth his time. Pft... Moron. Pressing down on the small green button, she spoke loudly and clearly, "Miss Kawasaki, Mr. Eloton has arrived on time for his meeting. Do you wish to see him?" A pause left silence to hang eerily in there air for a moment.  
"Yes, let him in, Thirteen."  
With a single look up to Eloton, she flashed a weak smile, and stood. "Follow me, Mr. Eloton." She murmured quietly, bowing in respect, Miss Kawasaki would have her head if she showed ANY form of disrespect to anyone that entered the building. Most likely her job would be down the drain.  
Shuffling from behind her desk, Thirteen began walking towards the large double doors about twenty-five feet from her desk, her walk quite confident and her head held a bit higher than it should have been for a secretary. Now will be a good time to explain what she was wearing. A pair of tight black jeans, you know, the straight legged ones that clung to every curve of your legs. A long-sleeved, striped black and grey top fit her torso quite snugly, the collar dipping quite low, but a grey tank-top somewhat helped that. She was still flaunting cleavage. Her hair was pulled into pig-tails, curled light at the end with a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses on her head. Once she reached the large doors, she pushed the right side open for Mr. Eloton, bowing once more.  
"I wish you good luck, Mr. Eloton." She told him, looking up to see him nod once more. Damn, he was such a cold person to everyone, wasn't he? With a shake of her head she silently closed the door then basically darted back to her desk. Her music was still playing, and she was missing good songs!  
Sitting down and plugging the head phones back into her ears, she grumbled. She'd missed at least four songs, and now playing was 'Bed of Roses' by MSI. Oh well, she loved this song as well. Once more was she taken away by the music, mindlessly filing the papers without much of a thought. Her head bobbed slightly to the music, sending her multi-coloured hair for a light ride, and she mouthed the words to each song that played. But then she heard voices. It was Miss Kawasaki and Mr. Kaiba! Miss Kawasaki must have been accidently turning the intercom on.  
"Are you... really... Thirteen... could... valuable." It was Mr. Eloton.  
"Yes... positive... no use... lazy... you can have..." It was Miss Kawasaki.  
Then, it stopped.  
.6:31:01.  
Her shift was over, finally, but she thought it would be better to inform Miss Kawasaki. Mr. Eloton still hadn't come out, and her boss may be quite furious if Thirteen wasn't there to show him out.  
Knocking lightly at the door and waiting for the command to enter, she began to zip up the semi-tight black jacket, then flipped her sun glasses down over her eyes.  
"Come in." The strong, stern voice called back after a moment, and so she stepped in.  
"Miss Kawasaki, my shift is over so I shall be heading home now. I bid you a good day, you too, Mr. Eloton." With that, she bowed respectfully and turned on her heel to leave, still furious about the bits of the conversation she heard.  
"Thirteen, wait a moment. There's something I have to tell you."

'Oh shite...'


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing past the fear she felt, Thirteen lifted her head up, staring her dear boss straight in the eyes. She was trying to act as strong as she could, but that nagging little voice in her head was telling her that she was going to get fired... Or sold. Something along those lines.  
"Yes, Miss Kawasaki?" She wanted so bad to just run away right now, hide in a little box somewhere hidden from the judgemental eyes of others. If Miss Kawasaki was going to fire her, why couldn't she wait until AFTER Mr. Eloton had left? Then it would be so humiliating.  
"Mr. Eloton here and I have been discussing things for awhile, negotiating. We come to this conclusion; since he has been quite the threat to the business, though I do not know why, we have come up with a proposition. You may not like this, but you will do it." Her voice was firm, giving Thirteen no space to argue, "In order for him to stop attacking KIA, you shall be transferred over to Totuttaa Vereen, and work as his personal secretary. You will treat him as you do me, and listen to him as you do with me. There is no way of getting out of this, Miss Brander, as I have made sure of that." It made Thirteen feel as if she was some animal being passed around with no escape, "You have been a great asset to us here, boosting up our income just by moving things around and ordering things differently than our last, and you will be missed. But if sacrificing you is what it takes to save our company, than sacrificing you is what we shall do. Now, run along and pack your things. Mr. Eloton would like to take you to your new office and get you settled in." With that she looked down at the papers before her, and signing them with a semi-heavy sigh. Miss Kawasaki really didn't want to give up Thirteen, but she had to.  
Doing just as she was told, the girl turned sharply on her heel, storming from the room and slamming the heavy wooden doors behind her. With that, she turned around, and opened the doors once more, slamming them once more, just to make her point. Silly, yes. But that was just how the girl was. She trudged the twenty-some feet to her desk, a displeased look on her face, and with a grunt of anger she ripped out the black cloth bag she had stored in her desk. Grabbing the few pictures on her desk, she placed them carefully inside. They were of her boyfriend and family, some even of her friends, one or two of them with her in the picture, smiling quite happily or doing some goofy pose. Next she grabbed that small digital clock next to her computer, and slid that into the bag, closely followed by her sketching pad and iPod. Oh, can't forget the charger. She really didn't have too many personal items at her desk, just enough to keep her entertained, and to make the place not feel so... alien.  
Mr. Eloton must have slipped from the room very quietly, and walked the twenty-some feet to her desk without her noticing, because once Thirteen looked up, he was standing right before her with his ever confident smirk. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?! He had piercing icy blue eyes, and black hair that seemed like it would be that ever so popular shaggy hair style if he hadn't had it gelled back so professionally. His suit was completely black, the dress shirt was a deep crimson, and once again the tye was black. That arrogant, confident air he had around him made her melt, and she wasn't sure why. Normally she had people that seemed to just scream that htey demand obediance with just their appearance.  
She was getting into something deep, wasn't she?  
Mr. Eloton quite obviously noticed her staring at him, and cleared his throat loudly, "Let's go, Miss Alli Brander. I do not have all night to wait for you to memorize every part of my body." He stated coldly, motioning for her to join him at his side. Once she had, he grabbed the semi-heavy black bag from her, carrying for her like a gentlem-- Wait, what?!  
"How do you know my name? I don't tell anyone that! Only Miss Kawasaki knew, and I made her promise not to tell anyone else!" She fumed, looking up at her new boss with a small bit of rage. He only seemed to smirk at this, not even looking down at his new employee, as he knew exactly how she was looking at him.  
"Well, Alli, you're working for me, so I asked Miss Kawasaki to tell me everything that I needed to know about you. Apparently, your true name was part of the deal." He explained cooly, pushing open the front doors and holding them open for her, once more like a true gentleman.  
"Still, the name's Thirteen. I dislike Alli, or Miss Brander, so I insist you call me Thirteen like everyone else." She stated firmly, shivering as the chilly air came in contact with her bare arms, but as she looked up, her eyes windened considerably.

'He. Has. A. Fucking. LIMO?!'

A slight nudge on the shoulder woke her from her daze, and she looked down to notice it was from Mr. Eloton brushing past her.  
"I prefer Alli much better to Thirteen, so you may as well get used to it." His attention now turned to the man that held the door of the black limo open, "Take us back to Totuttaa Vereen, James. Our newest employee is going to need to settle in, and then we are taking her home." He said firmly, nearly pushing Thirteen into the leather seats of the limo.  
"Very good, sir." Was the short reply before the door was shut after Mr. Eloton had settled himself in quite comfortably.  
"Tell me about yourself, Alli." It wasn't a request, it was an order. She stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking over what she should tell him.  
"Well, I'm twenty-six years old, and I'm from Finland. I moved here when I was about fourteen, and I picked up on the english language quite quickly. I enjoy sketching, and listening to music. Mainly metal. There really isn't much to tell." She shrugged, "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Eloton." He seemed to be getting a bit more relaxed, no longer seeming AS harsh and commanding. He was still scary(and sexy) though.  
"I'm twenty-nine, and I've only been the CEO of my company for nine years. I've lived her all my life." He stopped there, not really giving out any other information. Mr. Eloton made it clear that he would give out no more than that... Thirteen would just have to learn about him as she worked for him. Joyy.. She sighed a bit, and after that it began quite silent.

It was a thirty minute drive from KIA Incorporated to Totuttaa Vereen.  
A lot of things can happen in that small amount of time.

'Oh god, help me...'


	3. Chapter 3

Eck.  
Sorry for taking so fucking long to upload this chapter... I was rather busy lately, but everything's calmed down quite a bit and I have my time back to myself. Hooray!

Well, I hope this chapter is decent enough for you guys...  
It's one of my first smut-ish scenes ever posted for the public.

---------

Thirteen shifted in her spot, keeping a weary gaze on Mr. Eloton. She had no clue what he was capable of, or what he had in mind. It was safe to say the man thoroughly terrified her to an extent, and she didn't like it. It was an unsafe feeling knowing that she would be working for him for quite awhile now.

'Damnit, Miss Kawasaki… You hate me, don't you?'

A hand brushing against her thigh startled her thoughts, and her gaze shot directly to the man that sat in the Limo with her. He had merely moved to sit next to her, and his hand had brushed her thigh when he went to grab a water from the mini fridge beside her. Her cheeks heated up brightly as she felt his other hand rest on her leg for support as he stretched over her, his musky scent floating up and infiltrating her senses. She closed her eyes, shivering and hating the effect the smell had on her. It just… smelled so… so good! Thirteen didn't move a muscle while her moved back, too shocked as she felt his hand slide over her lap almost suggestively. She basically froze there, her gaze set on her lap where his hand had once been. Was he still that scary, cold man that had weaseled his way into having her transferred to his company? Wasn't he someone that was rumored to be as straight as the letter 'S' because he never touched any of the most attractive woman that would bend to his every command and because he was caught only hiring male employees?

Damn, she felt special. She was going to be the envy of most of the female population now… Did that mean that she'd be hated by most of the girls she knew? Envied to the point that she'd be pushed away? Or what if they all tried to get close to her so they could get as close to Mr. Eloton as possible? Fuuuuck. She buried her head in her hands, sighing softly. Life was bound to be hell while working under the rule of the man she sat next to. Maybe he'd make her life utter hell with how cold he was. Thirteen could not stand when someone didn't know how to show a little emotion here and there… they just seemed so… inhuman.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a hand slide across her back, slowly sliding down her side and then across her stomach. Next thing she knew, her back was facing her boss, and she was pressed up against his side and chest. "What's wrong, Alli?" She felt his heated breath roll down her neck each time he exhaled and with each word he whispered, sending a hopefully unnoticed shiver down her spin.

He noticed.

And he smirked.

Oh… this would be fun.

"N-nothing's wrong, Mr. Eloton. You just sh-shocked me, that's all." She stuttered how, finally breathing right. But she couldn't be too sure about her racing heart, as if it just knew something was going to happen. She felt his hand travel higher up her stomach, brushing her ribcage lightly before coming to a stop a little bit below her chest. Her breath became shaky, unsure of what he was planning, but that mere touch nearly made her writhe in pleasure, wanting more. She felt dirty, like a whore, reacting to his touch like that. She barely knew him, and here she was allowing him to touch her quite inappropriately.

"Nothing's wrong, Alli? Are you sure? You seem to be a little wary with your answer…" His voice was husky, just emanating the lust that he was beginning to take control of his body. Thirteen was just so… there, innocent and afraid of him. It was just so… sexy, he couldn't resist any longer. His hand moved higher, feeling the curves of her body up extremely slowly until bumping into the bottom of her right breast. He heard her mewl almost inaudibly, asking for him to continue higher. She wanted him to touch her as he pleased, even if she didn't know that what she wanted currently. In due time she would… she'd be begging for him to touch her. She'd be screaming his name soon. His hand cupped her breast, liking its size immediately. It fit into his hand perfectly and comfortably. Not to mention that unmistakable soft cry of 'M-Mr… Eloton..' that left the girls lips as she arched her back, pushing more into his hand. His touch may not have been all that pleasurable, but she knew it could be with the right movements and adjustments. Her boyfriend never seemed to touch her like that, or at least made her react like that. "Yes, Alli, what do you need?" He questioned tauntingly.

"Mr.. El-Elo-Elo-ton…" She breathed shakily, jumping as she felt his hand disappear from her chest and his cold hand touched her bare stomach. It moved quickly, sliding up her torso until once more cupping her breast over the bra. She gasped, feeling his thumb stroking the material over her nipple, making it harden immediately. The digit hooked onto the top of the low cut bra, pulling the material down until the little pebble of a nipple popped out, only further hardening as the semi-cool air bit at it. His thumb and index finger worked at teasing her, tugging, twisting, and brushing over her nipple. The other, forgotten hand slid down her stomach this time, unnoticed by the writhing girl that was silently begging for more. He wanted her to voice the need she felt, and he refused to stop until she did. Even if the car stopped, he'd continue. He was a determined man. While his left hand worked on her breast, his right hand slipped underneath the hem of her pants, pushing further until he found the soft curls that hid her nether regions. He felt Thirteen's body freeze as he lightly tapped that one button, her entire body shuddering and a small mewl escaping her lips. She knew he felt how moist she had become due to his menstruations. She knew he felt how with each moment passing it became increasingly slick.

His hand slipped down further, the other still skillfully teasing her taunt nipple. With a single finger, he began to stroke above her lips, each stroke become harder and harder until he pushed past her lips and began stroking her fully, indeed feeling the wetness that dripped out of her throbbing pussy. It was throbbing in want… Not for her boyfriend like she had thought, but pleading for Mr. Eloton to sink his cock into her slick depths, to pound into her until he could no longer move.

And… You know what?

That's exactly what he had planned…

Once she begged for it, that is.

--------

And there we have it!  
Don't forget to review, loves! Whether it be flamers or compliments! Tell me what you think!

Blood


End file.
